My Bodyguard, My love
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi — MakyKiyo — AU — Un cantante que comienza a despuntar, un guardaespaldas que quiere terminar con todo, encontraran su complemento si el tiempo se los permite. Dedicado a Kaehana9.
1. Chapter 1

My Bodyguard, My love

Por Nian

Para Kaehana9

N/A: Nuevamente escribo un fic dedicado a una pareja que aunque no es muy común a mi querida kaehana9 le gusta, además de nuestra favorita y para darle un gustito, escribo este Universo Alterno en el que la pareja principal será una inusual. Realmente espero que te guste y que me digas si quieres otro fic o te conformas con este? je, je, no es cierto, bueno este fic te lo dedico con mucho cariño y por que te considero una buena amiga!

I. Good News.

—Moshi, Moshi! – después de buscar su pequeño celular entre múltiples objetos, al fin pudo contestar.

—Por fin contestas, creí que necesitabas empleo.

—Sabes que si – contesto de mala gana.

—Te conseguí una entrevista, no lleves armas, solo identificaciones y permisos.

—La mayoría ya caducaron.

—Eso no importa, solo tienes que aparentar que estas en optimas condiciones y tal vez te den el empleo.

—No me gusta ser la nana de nadie.

—Quieres el trabajo o no? – pregunto exasperado, esa actitud negativa en su mejor amigo lo estaba cansando.

—Dime a donde debo ir? – nuevamente de mala gana aceptó.

Anotó el domicilio al que debía acudir, y se arreglo lo suficientemente bien como para aparentar su edad. Solo tenia que afeitarse y peinar bien su cabello. Había dormido bien la noche anterior, así que no tendría cara de ebrio con resaca y para colmo desvelado. Se miro al espejo, lucia bien con el único traje que tenia en buenas condiciones y salio decidido a conseguir el empleo.

—————————————————————————————————

Sentado sobre su sillón favorito, observaba el ultimo video de su mayor rival en el negocio, entendía su popularidad pues era famoso por sus sensuales movimientos en cada una de sus coreografías, lo que no podía entender era que le ganara casi siempre cuando prácticamente hacían lo mismo y como todo genio talentoso en la música, creía que la suya era superior.

Según las encuestas hechas a sus seguidores, los gustos se dividían por igual y las ventas de sus discos siempre variaban por muy pocos yenes, en conclusión, para los medios de comunicación los dos eran igual de buenos, solo que a diferencia de Kiyota, Sakuragi hacia sus propias coreografías y sus bailes eran los mas calientes y sensuales en cada uno de sus espectáculos ya fuera en vivo o los pregrabados para algún programa televisado.

Exhalo molesto y apago el televisor. Estaba cansado de tantas comparaciones y comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades como cantante pop.

—Nobu! que bien que estas listo, ya llegaron los nuevos guardaespaldas, tienes que verlos y decidir cual de ellos quieres que este a tu lado además del chofer.

—No tengo ganas Jin, por que no escoges uno para mi, el que mas te guste, te prometo que esta vez no voy a despedirlo.

—De verdad, bien en ese caso no acepto quejas, soy tu representante no tu niñera.

—No te enojes Jin, es solo que sigo molesto por lo de las ventas de mi disco, parece que el mono rojo otra vez me esta ganando y no me siento muy animado con la próxima gira.

—Es una broma cierto, acaso el genio de la música Kiyota Nobunaga, acepta su derrota tan fácilmente?

—No dije que me había derrotado, solo dije que las ventas de mi disco no iban tan bien como las del mono salvaje.

—Me pregunto como es que se insultan de la misma forma si son tan parecidos... deberían ser amigos, son casi hermanos, es como si...

—Jin!...

—Esta bien, pero no quiero quejas cuando te lo presente... y que paso con ese animo por vencer a Sakuragi, se supone que tu eres un Tensai o no?

—Si pero, a veces pienso que el es mas popular que yo por su forma de bailar, y yo...

—Ya te he dicho que podemos contratar a su antiguo coreógrafo, cual es el problema?

—Que su antiguo coreógrafo no le enseño nada, el hace sus propias coreografías, lo olvidaste?

—Es cierto, tienes razón pero adivina que?

—Que?

—Es una sorpresa, te lo diré después de escoger al guardaespaldas, ya vuelvo.

—Esta bien.

Se quedo resignado a esperar, no le gustaban las sorpresas, nunca eran placenteras, siempre se trataba de cosas que no le favorecían mucho así que, solo esperaba lo peor, por eso no tenia mucha prisa de saber lo que su ex novio y manager le tenia preparado.

—Mi nombre es Jin Soujiro y solo te haré algunas preguntas, espero que me contestes con sinceridad – al igual que los demás, entrevisto a su ultimo solicitante.

—Por su puesto, realmente necesito el trabajo o no tendré que comer el día de mañana – le sonrió con melancolía, logrando en aquel joven con cara de niño un sentimiento de compasión.

—Perfecto! estas contratado – le sonrió al terminar de leer sus referencias, tenia una carta de recomendación que le sorprendió ver, la firma de uno de los mejores guardaespaldas que había conocido respaldaba a Maki Sinichi como uno de los mas hábiles para el negocio y con eso le fue suficiente para quedar convencido de que seria el mejor para el trabajo.

—De verdad? – se sorprendió, pero estaba contento con el resultado de una entrevista en la que no tuvo que hablar mucho, solo decir la verdad a algunas preguntas que le parecieron poco importantes.

—Así es, puedes comenzar ahora mismo, traeré el contrato y lo firmaremos de inmediato.

—Y el notario? Y los permisos vencidos?

—Le enviaremos el contrato para que lo selle y después te daré tu copia y no tienes que preocuparte por los permisos, que de inmediato me encargare de renovarlos, ok.

—Soka! – aceptó, necesitaba el empleo y la paga era bastante buena.

De inmediato lo pusieron al tanto de lo que debía saber, no era mucho, solo debía estar atento y cerca de Nobunaga. Conocía al joven cantante pues era muy popular en la radio, la cual escuchaba solo cuando su amigo se lo pedía, para darle una opinión sobre su novio, ya que para Rukawa todo lo que Sakuragi hacia, cantaba o bailaba en el escenario era lo mejor de lo mejor y necesitaba una opinión imparcial para saber que decirle al pelirrojo cuando este le preguntara la verdad sobre sus presentaciones y como única comparación tenia al gran Kiyota, solo contra sus cualidades se podían comparar esos dos monstruos del negocio.

No le gustaba mucho la música moderna, prefería la clásica o el Rock metálico, sus gustos eran raros, pero así era y no pensaba cambiar por nadie. Desde que perdió su trabajo como policía de alto rango en Tokio, volvió a Kanagawa donde había trabajado como detective, pero después de su ultimo caso, en el que se había enamorado de su cliente, termino por dejarlo todo por hacer lo que Kenji le pedía, es decir trabajar bajo el mando de su padre como vendedor de neumáticos, lo soporto todo para que su chico estuviera feliz y aunque lo fueron, cuando el antiguo novio de Fujima volvió a la ciudad este corrió a los brazos de Hanagata como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y Maki Sinichi no hubiera existido, su vida ya no fue la misma, renuncio a todo y se dio ala bebida, lo cual dejo de importarle a su ex novio después de algún tiempo, pero su gran amigo Rukawa nunca lo dejo caer, y le había ayudado a conseguir algunos trabajos como vendedor, pero siempre terminaban por despedirlo. Rukawa pensó que lo mejor para Maki seria volver a hacer lo que mas le apasionaba y eso era ser policía pero nunca pudo volver al servicio y por esa razón le invito a trabajar como guardaespaldas, solo esperaba no quedarle mal a su único amigo.

—Te presentare a tu nuevo guardaespaldas Nobu-chan, y espero que te portes bien con el, parecer ser muy bueno – para que la firma de Rukawa lo respaldara tenia que serlo.

—Tiene que ser ahora? – se quejo Nobunaga – me siento cansado y me gustaría dormir un poco.

—Si, tiene que ser ahora – Jin se molesto con su representado, últimamente cada vez que Sakuragi no le permitía llegar mas alto en las listas de popularidad se deprimía y no quería salir y eso lo deprimía aun mas pues se quedaba en su habitación viendo videos y mas videos de su mas grande rival.

—OK, llévalo a sala de estar, iré en un minuto – se resigno a acatar las ordenes de su representante y se vistió con algo mas decente, pues solo usaba su pijama a las 3 de la tarde.

Al verlo entrar con su cabello recogido y con ropa normal – unos jeans y una camisa blanca – no lo reconoció, lucia mas pequeño que en la televisión y su rostro sin nada de maquillaje lucia hermoso. Tenia que admitirlo, le gusto desde que lo vio al natural, sin nada de artificios que lo hicieran llamar la atención, y no había sentido algo parecido desde que había terminado con Kenji y en cierta forma le preocupaba esa reacción en si mismo, por que... que relación entre un guardaespaldas y su protegido realmente funciona, o dura, sabia la respuesta así que no quiso hacerse ilusiones y decidió escuchar las voces de los presentes.

—Nobunaga, te presento a Sinichi Maki, el será tu nuevo guarura, espero que lo trates bien y que te dure mas que los anteriores.

—Mucho gusto Maki-San, y Jin – lo miro como si estuviera exagerando – no se por que dices esas cosas, vas a ser tu el que lo ahuyente, verdad Maki? – le guiño un ojo al alto y corpulento hombre que tenia enfrente, totalmente interesado en su intrigante personalidad.

—Será un placer custodiarlo Kiyota-San y no tienen que preocuparse por nada, realmente necesito el empleo y no pienso irme pronto.

—Me alegra saberlo – contesto Jin – Será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas llamadas que hacer. Nobu, necesito que me visites después de poner al corriente al señor Maki de lo que tiene que hacer, recuerdas que te tengo una sorpresa? – se despidió al fin y se dirigió a su oficina.

—A si, la dichosa sorpresa, esta bien iré a tu oficina en unos minutos mas.

Jin salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la que acondicionaron como oficina para todo tipo de negocios, dejando en la sala de estar de esa gran mansión a su representado, feliz con la reacción de ambos, Maki parecía ser muy paciente y Kiyota no parecía tener ganas de causar problemas y eso lo tranquilizaba.

—Últimamente no me soporta, no se que le pasa – se quejo con gracia pero sin una verdadera preocupación.

—Je, je jamás creí escuchar algo así – no pudo evitar reírse, el comentario de aquel chico fue lo que menos creyó oír de la boca del gran Nobunaga Kiyota.

—Si, parece que ya no soy el mismo de siempre...

—Mmh...

—Y que me puedes decir de ti?

—De mi?

—Si, que haces en tu tiempo libre, que música te gusta, que deporte practicas y por que eres lo que eres?

—Son muchas preguntas, no le parece?

—No me hables de usted que apenas cumpliré los 21 años, por favor, y tu cuantos tienes?

—A Yo, bueno...

—Te da pena decir tu edad?

—Honestamente...

—Eres mas viejo que Jin?

—No lo se.

—Eres mas viejo que Rukawa?

—Rukawa, usted, es decir, conoces a Rukawa?

—Claro que si, es el famoso guardaespaldas que cuida al mono salvaje...

—Mono salvaje, Sakuragi?

—Si, es el Rukawa que lo a salvado de múltiples intentos de secuestros y robos y etc. Todo el mundo lo sabe, el zorro es un héroe.

—El zorro, vaya parece que tu y Sakuragi son mas cercanos de lo que creí.

—Cercanos? Me ofendes, claro que no, ese mono rojo y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos, somos muy diferentes, acaso no lo has notado? – le pregunto seriamente mirándolo con sus azules ojitos, esperando una respuesta que favoreciera sus cualidades.

—Comienzo a hacerlo...

—Pero respóndeme!

—Sinceramente son demasiadas las preguntas que me has hecho y no se por donde empezar, además de que ya me olvide de todo lo que me...

—Conoces a Rukawa?

—Si, en realidad somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y el me recomendó a este trabajo.

—Que bien, eso significa que eres tan bueno como el?

—Creo que si – intento parecer seguro pero no lo estaba, temía haberse convertido en un alcohólico.

Estuvieron charlando un rato mas de todo, Nobunaga parecía un niño de 6 años preguntándole a su nueva niñera todo lo que se le ocurría, y termino por agradarle, pues aquel hombre no solo era paciente al contestar cada una de sus preguntas sino que además no parecía molestarse por nada, y era bastante bien parecido, eso era un beneficio adicional, pues no tendría que avergonzarse al salir de compras por tener un guarura feo como el anterior, Uozumi era realmente feo.

Horas después de presentarse y agradarse mutuamente, Nobunaga fue al fin a la oficina de Jin para que le diera aquella horrible sorpresa que sabia le arruinaría el día, como una de las que le daba cada mes.

—Y bien, ya estoy aquí, ahora si mi querido Soujiru... arruíname el día – demasiado dramático esperaba aquella noticia por parte de su representante, el cual esbozo una mala cara al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

—No me gusta tu actitud Nobu-chan.

—Perdón Jin, pero ya te dije que no estaré de buen humor hasta que las ventas de mi disco suban.

—Entiendo, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, por que además de la gira que haremos en un mes mas, me han pedido tu participación en el próximo tele ton que une a todas las televisoras del país para ayudar a los damnificados de los últimos huracanes.

—De verdad?

—Así es, aunque hay un pequeño detalle que tendrás que aceptar si deseas estar en el programa.

—Que cosa, quieren que cante sin cobrar, no hay problema, puedo hacerlo, no me hace falta el dinero solo...

—Tienes que hacer un dueto con Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—QUE! – su grito se escucho por toda la mansión que habitaba la gran estrella de música pop del momento.

N/A: Pues ya lo hice, solo lo publique por que Kaehana9 me dijo que probablemente alguien mas querría leer un MakyKyo, díganme si alguien mas ha leído esta rara creación y lo que le ha parecido por que espero ya pronto actualizarlo, je, je, lo prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

My Bodyguard, My love

Por Nian

Para Kaehana9

II. Bad News.

—Que rayos significa lo que acabas de decir? – estaba seguro de que seria una mala noticia pero nunca creyó que seria tan humillante.

—Cual es el problema, solo tendrán que aprender una nueva canción y una espectacular coreografía y entonces obtendrás la admiración de los seguidores de Sakuragi también, cual es el problema? – preguntaba pacientemente Jin.

—Me va a humillar frente a todos!

—Por que crees eso Nobu-chan, claro que no, es por una buena causa y él esta dispuesto a ensayar contigo las veces que sean necesarias los pasos para el baile hasta que todo el numero este perfecto – se levanto y puso sus manos en los brazos de su ex novio con cuidado.

—Demonios Jin, por que tenia que ser con el, acaso los organizadores no saben de nuestra rivalidad, por que no pudo ser con Sendoh, el me desagrada un poco menos, o tal vez Michael Okita, el si que me cae bien... por que tenia que ser con el mono rojo y super salvaje! – lo ultimo lo grito con real malestar, pero Jin sabia como manejarlo.

—Esta bien les diré que solo aceptaras si es actuando solo – tomo el teléfono y estaba apunto de marcar a cualquier lugar simulando que llamaba a los encargados del evento – estoy seguro de que reconsideraran todo el espectáculo y cuando les diga que solo participaras en el tele ton si Hanamichi esta fuera, estoy seguro de que...

—ARG! Esta bien, si lo haré, y ya veras que lo haré mejor que él, voy a cantar mas fuerte y voy a bailar mejor, ya veras que si, todos al fin van a ver que soy mejor que cualquiera y mas aun que ese mono salvaje! – y salio de la oficina de Jin dando un fuerte portazo.

Jin colgó el auricular que tenia en la mano y comenzó a reír silenciosamente hasta que ya no pudo mas y se carcajeo a pierna suelta.

Aun faltaba un mes para que se realizara aquel evento de gran importancia en la carrera de Nobu, el solo tenia 3 años como solista y aun estaba despegando, era algo que no podía entender, por que creí que era tan bueno como cualquiera y que tenia la misma popularidad pero no era así, por que no era tan conocido como creía, o como Jin se lo hizo creer, Sakuragi en cambio tenia mas del doble de experiencia y aunque aun era joven era mas hábil y tenia muchas técnicas mas para entretener e improvisar que su rival.

Salio de aquella oficina muy molesto, y solo para quitarse el mal humor decidió salir de compras acompañado de su nuevo guardaespaldas y de su chofer.

—Maki sígueme, que empezaras a trabajar a partir de este momento.

Sinichi siguió a su nuevo protegido extrañado con su comportamiento, un poco preocupado pues no tenia ninguna arma, esperaba que Akagi, el chofer de Kiyota, le diera una o que por lo menos si algo pasaba, aquel hombre de gran tamaño saliera en defensa de su custodiado, e intento tranquilizarse, lo hizo rápido, se dio cuenta de que aun tenia aquel instinto protector que lo hacia arriesgarse por cualquiera y siempre pensar en un plan de ataque o defensa.

Salieron al centro de la ciudad, justamente a las tiendas de ropa mas caras y de mas prestigio. Kiyota estaba dispuesto a comprar todo aquello con lo que su apariencia luciera en extremo mejor que la de su rival directo, y para ello llevaba a Maki a todas partes, para que le diera el visto bueno en su atuendo.

—Como me veo? – pregunto al presentarse ante su guarura con un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa azul marino de licra, totalmente ceñida a su cuerpo.

—Bien – quiso decir mejor que bien, super bien, super bueno.

—Mmh... – se miro al espejo aun con calcetines sin saber que era lo que le hacia falta – tal vez con botas militares me veré bien, pero no se que hacer con mi cabello – lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a modelarlo en el espejo.

—Me gusta lacio y suelto, te vez muy bien así – fue sincera su apreciación y con la mirada Nobunaga le agradeció el cumplido, al mismo tiempo que sonreía angelicalmente.

—Gracias Maki – no se sintió acosado, ni burlado, fue un cumplido bien intencionado, una opinión sincera de alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Tomo toda la ropa que quiso y la modelo para su guardaespaldas el cual le daba su punto de vista lo mas sinceramente posible, y Nobunaga en agradecimiento le sonreía feliz, olvidándose de sus problemas y su rival, solo disfrutaba la compañía de Maki sintiéndose mas feliz de lo que se había sentido en años.

Horas después de comprar y comprar, a Nobunaga le dio hambre, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del tercer centro comercial recorrido en ese día, al fin sus tripas se empezaron a comer entre ellas y su estomago se quejo amargamente, haciendo un gran escándalo, pero hasta cierto punto con un buen ritmo del que Maki fue conciente casi de inmediato.

—Parece que necesito hacer una parada en... – miro en todas direcciones hasta que encontró el mejor lugar para comer Hamburguesas y papas fritas – Aquel! –lo señalo y se dirigió a prisa hacia allá.

—Creí que comerías algo mas saludable – esa pregunta era obligada.

—Si lo hago, pero de vez en cuando me doy un gustito y esta me parecio una buena oportunidad para eso je, je – le sonrió angelicalmente, con su cabello a los lados, negro y brillante, sedoso y muy largo, suave al roce, o por lo menos eso era lo que Maki comenzaba a creer.

Tan pronto terminaron con su comida, salieron del centro comercial a donde Akagi los esperaba fuera del auto, se introdujeron a el con todas las compras de Kiyota y se dirigieron a la mansión de este, casi al termino del día.

Bajaron del auto, y mientras Akagi y Maki bajaban las compras de Kiyota la puerta de la mansión se cerraba lentamente, dándole la oportunidad a un desconocido de entrar rápidamente, con cuchillo en mano.

Se posiciono inmediatamente tras el cuerpo del mas pequeño, rodeando con su mano izquierda su cintura y con la derecha su cuello, al mismo tiempo que lo amenazaba con aquella filosa navaja haciéndolo soltar una pequeña bolsa de papel que sostenía.

—Si hacen algo, Nobu-chan se muere! – les grito nervioso aquel fanático atrevido a ambos guardaespaldas de la estrella de pop.

Maki no tenia arma alguna, y sostenía en ambas manos mas bolsas de distintos tipos, aun así quiso voltear para ya no darle la espalda a la primera problemática que tenia que resolver, pero no con armas sino con sus tenacidad y destreza.

—No te muevas! – le grito el loco al ver que ahora uno de los guardaespaldas lo miraba atento.

Akagi tenia una pistola muy cerca de su pecho, pero aun estaba de espaldas a Nobunaga, mientras este parecía estar muy tranquilo, la presencia de Maki le daba una seguridad inmensa.

—Confió en ti Sinichi – lo miro a los ojos al decirlo, el fanático no sabia que pensar miraba una y otra vez a Nobunaga y después a Maki, intentando descifrar sus palabras, temblando de miedo, su intención era solo obtener un mechón de cabello de su ídolo, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y ahora no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

Maki sonrió y lanzo las bolsas al aire, sorprendiendo a quien tenia a Nobunaga a la fuerza en sus brazos y con un rápido movimiento tomo la mano que amenazaba al joven cantante imprimiendo una gran fuerza al empujarla hacia abajo, el problema fue que aquel loco jalo su brazo sudoroso haciendo que se le resbalara a Maki cortando su mano con aquella navaja, pero ya no pudo moverse mas, pues en ese corto periodo Akagi al fin reacciono y ahora tenia su pistola en la frente del fanático loco.

Nobunaga de inmediato corrió a los brazos de Maki quien lo acogió en su pecho, tratando de calmar sus nervios, diciéndole en todo momento que ahora todo estaría bien.

Llamaron a la policía y aquel jovencito que amenazo la vida Kiyota ahora estaba muy asustado, pero camino a la cárcel, afrontando los cargos que debido a su falta fueron levantados en su contra.

Cuando entraron a casa al fin, Maki fue a lavar la sangre que había salido de su mano, sin hacer ningún comentario deseaba curarse solo, pero cuando Nobunaga recordó lo que había sucedido y observo lo que Sinichi hacia, se ofreció amablemente a curarlo el mismo, haciéndolo con demasiado cuidado, tanto que Maki olvido que su mano sangraba por que no le dolía.

—Muchas Gracias Maki, creo que no te he agradecido... perdón por eso.

—Es mi trabajo, para eso me pagan o me pagaran supongo.

—Je, si, es cierto – tenia que admitirlo las palabras de Maki le hicieron daño, pero era solo la verdad – Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Kyota-san.

Se quedo en la cocina un buen rato, hasta que se apagaron las luces. Se fue a dormir no muy satisfecho con su desempeño, pero tranquilo pues nada malo paso. Consiguió un par de armas y mas seguro al fin intento dormir, pero no lo logro. Le fue necesario levantarse y beber una, dos, tal vez tres tragos de una fuerte bebida alcohólica, hasta que sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar. Logro llegar a su cama casi arrastrándose, afortunadamente nadie lo vio y al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Repaso la música de sus nuevos éxitos seguros sin poderse quitar esa opresión en el pecho, cada vez que recordaba la expresión de Maki, era obvio que el hombre estaba cansado, triste, melancólico, su mirada reflejaba desesperanza y desilusión, Kyota lo noto de inmediato, claro que era imposible que para un genio en la música como Nobunaga algo tan obvio no fuera notado, era sensible y se orgullecía de serlo, eso le dio la inspiración para componer algunas de sus baladas rítmicas y lentas, las mejores para su gusto.

Intento dormir, pero no podía, estaba cansado pero con la emoción vivida horas antes, le impedía conciliar el sueño, se dedico entonces a planear su encuentro con Sakuragi, tendría que ser espectacular, como cuando Marya Carey se enfrento a Whitne Houston, o como si Frank Sinatra cantara contra Pedro Infante aquella hermosa canción que dio la vuelta al mundo llamada "Bésame Mucho", si, tenia que ser espectacular, con luces y fuegos artificiales, además de mucho aire, fuego, coros, bailarines extras y lo principal... su inigualable voz acompañada de la mejor música y a todo volumen. Solo tenia 3 semanas para ensayar pero estaba seguro de que seria uno de sus conciertos mas memorables no solo en su país, sino en el mundo entero.

Si, a Nobunaga Kyota le gustaba soñar en grande y con grandes ilusiones había llegado hasta donde estaba, de donde no quería bajarse jamás, aunque le costara mucho esfuerzo trabajar con Sakuragi Hanamichi, su único verdadero rival. Se canso de soñar despierto y al fin con una gran sonrisa, se quedo dormido.

Le dieron mas trajes negros al día siguiente como uniforme, y muy conforme Maki los acepto, era una preocupación menos, tenia que admitirlo ser niñero, era muy cómodo, solo tenia que estar bien vestido y en la casa donde trabaja le daban las tres comidas del día, además de que prácticamente vivía ahí, aunque sin un día libre, no con un itinerario tan ajetreado como el que le esperaba Nobunaga, pero estaba conforme, no se quejaba de la vida.

Nuevamente su celular sonó, pudo contestar sin problema y con una sonrisa pues no le había dado tiempo de agradecerle a su gran amigo.

—Rukawa?

—Si, te llamo por que quiero saber que ha pasado contigo.

—Nada malo, en realidad quería llamarte para agradecerte que me hayas recomendado a este trabajo es fácil y las bebidas son gratis.

—Será mejor que controles tus hábitos o mejor dicho tu alcoholismo.

—Mi siempre directo amigo Kaede Rukawa, ya se que te preocupas mucho por mi, pero déjame decirte que no hay por que, estaré bien, lo prometo

—Mas te vale, o yo mismo te internare en una clínica de desintoxicación y no saldrás hasta que mi primo lo indique, Te quedo claro?

—Si, si ya déjame en paz

—Hablando de otra cosa, ya supiste la "buena" noticia?

—Que El presidente de Estados Unidos murió?

—No, eso seria una muy buena noticia, pero no, Hanamichi y tu protegido cantaran juntos en el próximo Teleton.

—De verdad, Vaya, no se que decir, suena...

—A guerra de "Divos"... será mejor que te prepares, que nuestros niños pelean demasiado y ensayaran en un salón del centro, así que seguramente no saldremos de ahí en las próximas tres semanas.

—Gracias por la advertencia y... te prometo que mantendré mis "hábitos" en un bajo perfil.

—Eso espero. Hasta luego.

—Hasta pronto y salúdame a Hanamichi – dijo Maki sonriente.

—De tu parte. Adiós – colgó sin escuchar el ultimo adiós de su mejor amigo y se dedico a observar el vestuario que su custodiado le mostraba.

Maki sonrió, le agradaría ver a esos dos juntos, aunque ya tenia su favorito.

N/A: Nuevamente gracias a Sonia.


	3. Chapter 3

My Bodyguard, My love

Por Nian

Para Kaehana9

III. The Next Sorprice.

La mañana llego demasiado rápido, Kyota no quería salir luciendo como zombi, así que se quedó a dormir hasta que la hora de salir a ensayar llegó.

El verdadero problema sería ponerse de acuerdo en que canción podrían cantar juntos, se suponía que sería una escogida por ambos, pero un cover para hacerlo menos difícil.

Jin esperaba entenderse bien con Mito, quien representaba a Sakuragi, solo esperaba que no surgieran grandes problemas cuando los "divos" decidieran que partes de la canción cantar.

Cuando Nobunaga llego al amplio salón donde comenzarían a ensayar, Hanamichi ya estaba ahí, le sorprendió su atuendo, era demasiada poca la ropa con la que practicaba sus pasos mas sensuales, y por alguna extraña razón su chofer, su representante y obviamente su guardaespaldas se encontraban embobados, mientras él les mostraba sus mejores movimientos.

Tenía que admitirlo, envidiaba su facilidad para el baile y sus creaciones de movimientos nuevos que enloquecían a hombres y mujeres sin llegar a ser muy afeminado, en cambio Kyo, tenía problemas para recordar las coreografías, situación que lo hacia dejar de bailar mientras cantaba, pero estaba seguro de que algo tenia que haber que Sakuragi no pudiera hacer tan bien como él, solo esperaba saberlo pronto.

Kyota entro después de Jin y saludó con una sonrisa hipócrita a todos con un seco "buenos días", aunque pasaban de las doce del día. Los demás le correspondieron el saludo y de inmediato Mito llamo a Jin, ellos serían los que se encargarían de decidir que canción cantarían juntos.

—Se te pegaron las sabanas mono salvaje? – pregunto cruzado de brazos, recargado sobre una pared.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Si pones tan poco empeño en nuestra ejecución, quedaras en ridículo como siempre.

—No me hables torpe.

—Torpe, Yo? – después de ser llamado con ese ofensivo adjetivo, tuvo que respirar muchas veces para calmar sus nervios – Tu eres el torpe que llega tarde y no muestra respeto a sus colaboradores – "además solo Kaede puede llamarme torpe", se lo habría dicho de no ser por que se suponía que nadie debía saber de aquella hermosa relación que existía entre ellos.

Kyota lo ignoró y caminó hacia donde Maki y Rukawa charlaban bajo y sin grandes gesticulaciones, además de que no se miraban, cualquiera que los viera no notaría que eran grandes amigos y que charlaban como eso, los mejores amigos.

—Rukawa-san – de pronto se dirigió al alto hombre y este lo miró curioso – Podrías cuidar a tu animalito salvaje? – lo señaló con su mirada.

—Disculpe? – no entendió su comentario, aunque le parecio ofensivo.

—Esta muy molesto y parece que quiere romper las paredes con su cabeza – sin darle mucha importante se cruzó de brazos y de inmediato Rukawa detuvo a Sakuragi que parecía mascullar molesto una y otra vez "Lo odio".

Maki no entendía su mala relación. Desde el principio le pareció que tenían un gran parecido en sus comportamientos – siempre tan infantiles e inmaduros – por eso creía que al tener tanto en común debían por consecuencia llevarse bien, pero no era así.

—Puedo... puedo preguntar por que se llevan tan mal? – dudo en preguntar pero el joven oji-azul le daba mas confianza de la que debería.

—No, no puedes – evadió su mirada un segundo y después le sonrió curioso – mejor dime de que hablabas con Rukawa, no le dijiste nada de mi, no te dijo nada de Sakuragi, dime, dime! – estaba muy interesado y con sus manos en el pecho de su guardaespaldas daba saltitos emocionado.

—No, en realidad solo le agradecía que me recomendara a este trabajo.

—Ósea que si te gusta? – pregunto ilusionado, con unos ojitos coquetos.

—Tiene sus momentos emocionantes.

—Como cuales, cuando me contaras lo que hacías antes, te gustaría que fuéramos algo mas que empleado y patrón? – se refería a la relación de amigos.

—Siempre haces demasiadas preguntas? – alzando una ceja con elegancia el castaño pregunto un poco serio.

—Si, podemos ser amigos, parece que tu vida de antes era muy emocionante! – el pelinegro no notó que su empleado no quería decirle nada, así que pensaba seguir insistiendo.

—Tal vez, pero ahora me agrada mas esta tranquilidad.

—Podríamos...?

La entrada de los representantes le quitaron su atención de Maki, se suponía que entre Mito y Jin escogerían una canción que les quedaría bien a los jóvenes cantantes de pop dance, y para que no hubiera problemas, de acuerdo a las aptitudes de cada uno ellos escogerían la mejor.

Aun quedaba un problema y ese era obviamente, "quien iba a cantar que". La canción por la que se habían decidido Jin y Mito, no solo era bailable, sino que además tenia partes en las que sus voces podrían brillar, aun así, ambos temían que sus representados no quisiera ceder ni un poquito, según su lógica, cada uno tendría que cantar la mitad de la canción, por lo menos eso pensaban proponer, pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos aceptaría.

Dispuestos a resolver todos sus problemas al mismo tiempo, decidieron comunicarles el ultimo numero que a los organizadores del evento se les había ocurrido montar con otro afamado cantante.

Les parecio que antes de decirles que canción cantarían, seria mejor decirles que no solo tendrían un numero juntos, sino que además tendrían que cantar con alguien mas, algo así como un trío. Ambos representantes se sorprendieron enormemente, mas aun Mito, pero tenían que aceptar, era por una buena causa.

—Hemos decidido que canción cantaran juntos, pero... – Jin hablo primero, y después le cedió la palabra a Mito.

—Nos han informado que un nuevo numero ha sido adherido al concierto.

—Que? – preguntaron ambos "divos" al mismo tiempo.

—Nos han pedido que ustedes dos, además de cantar juntos uno canción, también tendrán que cantar con alguien mas, es decir, ambos tendrán que compartir el escenario con... – Jin nuevamente le cedió la palabra a Mito, quien muy desconfiado de que Rukawa le saltara encima en cualquier momento, respiro profundo y con una sonrisa nervioso decidió hablar.

—Sendoh Akira! – Con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa Youhei Mito estaba listo para correr tan pronto Rukawa se le acercara una milésima.

—Que! – Nobunaga grito molesto, no le agradaba ese tipo y mucho menos ceder un espacio mas en su escenario.

—No les parece increíble! – dijo Jin con una gran sonrisa, sin ignorar el gruñido del alto pelinegro oji-azul que muy molesto salio del salón con pasos largos.

Hanamichi solo se retiró disimulando que un teléfono que no tenia había sonado de repente, se excusó y salió tras Rukawa.

—Que les pasó a esos dos? – preguntaron Jin y Kyota algo que solo sabían Mito y Maki, pero ninguno de los dos habló.

Media hora después Nobunaga aburrido de esperar, le pregunto a su representante, por que canción se habían decidido.

Le gusto su elección, pero sinceramente prefería cantar la ultima parte, era mucho mas rítmica y por lo tanto el final de la canción seria mucho mas apreciado por los coros y las coreografías y los bailarines y la música a todo lo que daba.

Nobunaga estaba muy entusiasmado, de solo pensar en todo lo que podría hacer sonreía con la ilusión de no solo llegar a un publico mas grande sino además por la posibilidad de superar a su máxima competencia.

Casi 45 minutos después, mas feliz que nunca, Sakuragi llego disculpándose por la tardanza, pero dispuesto a ensayar mas de la cuenta.

Todos se preguntaban que era lo que había sucedido, en los ojos del pelirrojo se notaba su felicidad, pero también que había llorado, era un contraste ese jovencito, Maki lo sabía pero estaba contento, porque tras él su amigo también sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto, su mirada brillaba y aunque estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, intentando simular su felicidad, Maki sabía que esta no cabía en su pecho.

Se acercó a el y hablaron un momento mientras a Hanamichi se le informaba que canción debía cantar con Nobunaga.

—Yo Cantare la segunda parte! – Entusiasmado exigió Sakuragi.

—NO, no lo harás, YO lo haré! – replicó Nobunaga.

—Que, claro que no, el indicado soy YO, yo puedo bailar mientras canto y lo haré aunque no quieras – le advirtió el pelirrojo.

—Chicos! por favor – pidió Jin, exasperado.

—Hanamichi tranquilízate, pensé que ya estabas de buen humor – Mito no entendía a su amigo, le prometió que sería generoso.

—Si, pero no por eso voy a dejar que ese enano me opaque! – lo señaló despectivo.

—Esta bien, que les parece si lo hacen todo juntos, es decir, Hanamichi tu cantaras el primer verso y Nobunaga cantara el segundo y... – intentó proponer Jin.

—Por que tiene que ir él primero? – preguntó inconforme Kyota.

—Por que soy mejor que tu! – le respondió soberbio con las manos en la cintura y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – Nyahahaha...

—Jin! – gritó Nobunaga – Has algo!

—Esta bien, en ese caso que les parece si lo echamos a la suerte? – preguntó temeroso Mito.

—Mmmh... – dijo Hanamichi.

—Bueno... – accedió Kyota.

Ambos representantes suspiraron, solo esperaban que ninguno de los dos decidiera no mantener su promesa.

—Ahí va! – Jin lanzo la moneda y ambos pidieron al aire.

Sakuragi sonrió, ese día tuvo suerte. Kyota salió molesto del lugar, no entendía su mala suerte, y por que tenía que perder siempre ante el antipático pelirrojo, no podía odiarlo mas.

El primer encuentro terminó, Kyota salió molesto hasta el estacionamiento, eso significaba que el ensayo de ese día había quedado cancelado hasta el día siguiente, y sinceramente Hanamichi necesitaba mas tiempo a solas con su amado.

Maki caminó tras de Nobunaga al verlo salir tan molesto del lugar, se despidió rápidamente de Rukawa y llegó hasta donde su custodiado esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

Le abrió la puerta y este entró de inmediato, Maki se sentó a un lado suyo en la limosina y enfrente de ellos Jin seguía haciendo llamadas sin tomar en cuenta el nuevo berrinche de su ex novio.

Al castaño le hubiera gustado saber la razón del mal humor del joven cantante, pero no le pregunto, la verdad es que aun estaba muy feliz por su amigo, tenía conocimiento de su relación y del amor inmenso que existía entre el y su pareja de hacia mas de un par de años, pero después de su ultima discusión ahora eran mas felices, pues indirectamente gracias a Sendoh, ellos formalizaron su compromiso al fin.

Rukawa le había contado que pensaba pedirle matrimonio al pelirrojo, y que no se había atrevido por que Hanamichi aun era muy joven, pero después de aquella pequeña pelea que tuvieron en el baño minutos antes, Kaede al fin se atrevió a pedírselo segundos después de que se reconciliaron aunque en realidad fue parte importante de aquella dulce declaración.

Sinichi Maki suspiraba una y otra vez camino a la mansión de Kyota, la sonrisa de su mejor y único amigo le recordó lo feliz que fue alguna vez en su vida, o por lo menos el buen recuerdo que le dejo aquel espejismo. Ahora lo aceptaba, nunca fue verdad, Kenji nunca lo amó de verdad, únicamente fue su paño de lagrimas, el reemplazo, el sustituto, y por lo tanto el que al final, se quedó solo.

No tuvo mucho que hacer el resto del día, así que se quedo en su habitación hasta el anochecer mientras veía la televisión, al parecer su jefe aun estaba muy molesto y por esa misma razón no había deseado salir, ni alguno de sus servicios.

La noche llego al fin después de una larga espera. No se había dado cuenta, pero de alguna manera estar todo el tiempo con aquel jovencito pelinegro, le daba un poco de sentido a su aburrida y melancólica vida. Suspiraba como esperando algo que no llegaba cuando estaba solo y la única forma en la que podía conciliar el sueño, era bebiendo hasta embrutecerse, nuevamente lo hizo y logro dormir con facilidad.

N/A: Hola kaehana9, ya se que pasaron demasiados días, pero créeme que mi ordenador tuvo la culpa, se lleno y tuve que borrarle casi todo y después se me perdió el capitulo y casi tuve que escribirlo todo otra vez, pero weno, al fin lo termine, espero que te guste como se están complicando las cosas, je, je, je, y que te parecio la parte RuHana, no se si deba centrarme un poquito mas en ellos, tu que dices, con eso es suficiente?.

Muchas gracias a Elian por haber leído los anteriores capis y a Sonia por esperar, hasta prontito!


	4. Chapter 4

My Bodyguard, My Love

Por Nian

Para Kaehana9

IV. The First Rehearsal.

El día siguiente llegó pronto, Maki ya estaba acostumbrado a la resaca y con una par de aspirinas y mucha vitamina C o jugo de naranja, quedaba como nuevo antes del desayuno.

Esperaba un buen espectáculo, pero también muchas discusiones, tenía que admitirlo, su trabajo como "niñera" no solo era fácil, tranquilo y agradable, sino además divertido. Y es que era un espectáculo ver a Hanamichi bailar una y otra vez, además de cantar y que decir de Nobunaga, que todo lo hacia bien aunque era demasiado exigente consigo mismo.

En distintas ocasiones se preguntó el "por que?" de su alta tensión todo el tiempo, era bueno en lo que hacia, uno de los mejores gratamente reconocido en los medios de comunicación, además de que era muy hermoso.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus músculos bien marcados en su delgado cuerpo le daban un aspecto masculino y su cabello largo lo hacían ver como un rebelde, aunque sus ojos siempre brillaban con una chispa infantil que le daban un aspecto tierno cuando cantaba baladas lentas, a media voz.

Era una belleza andante como tantas otras, pero para Sinichi la ternura que inspiraba en el, lograba en su interior un calorcito interno muy cerca de su corazón que parecía sanar sus anteriores heridas ya infectadas.

Lo pensó una vez y le parecio una locura, podría acaso un jovencito sanar su corazón, era una tontería, porque además, porque querría Nobunaga salvarlo de su pasado, por lastima, esperaba que no.

Ya tenían algunos minutos nuevamente en el salón donde ensayarían la ultima de sus presentación, es decir, su espectáculo triple.

Hanamichi estaba en un lado del salón charlando con Rukawa, Mito y un gordito con lentes que se estaba comiendo todo lo que encontraba en la mesa de bocadillos. En su propio lado del salón se encontraba Nobunaga charlando con Jin sobre las partes de la canción que los organizadores del evento habían escogido para el, desafortunadamente en eso no pudo intervenir, además no era necesario, cantaba un poco mas que Hanamichi y Sendoh y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

Por su parte el pelirrojo también estaba tranquilo, el hecho de acercarse muy poco al rompecorazones durante la coreografía hacia que su prometido no gruñera de molestia todo el tiempo, mientras ensayaba las partes en que era su turno para cantar.

—Que le pasara al tonto Puerco Espin? – pregunto Kiyota un poco molesto, ya tenia mas de 3 minutos esperándolo y el tipo no llegaba.

—No lo se Nobu-kun, pero estoy seguro de que llegara en cualquier instante – su representante intentó reconfortarlo.

—Mas le vale, que quiero que hoy mismo quede todo perfecto.

—El puerco espín es Sendoh? – pregunto Maki, que no tenia la menor idea de quien podía ser el tipo.

—Si, mira, ya viene – Nobunaga le respondió, sin dejar de observar la puerta hasta que Sendoh se dignó a aparecer.

A Maki no le agrado el tipo desde que lo vio entrar, su amigo le había contado que lo odiaba porque fue novio de Hanamichi mientras el aun era solo su guardaespaldas y lo hizo sufrir mucho, pero jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera en fotos.

—Buenos días a todos – saludó como siempre cortés el recién llegado.

"Por que esta tan sonriente?", se pregunto Maki, a Nobunaga no parecía agradarle mucho su presencia, a Hanamichi parecía incomodarlo y era obvio que Rukawa quería asesinarlo con su mirada, pero el tipo aun así, con todo la frescura del mundo saludó a todos los presentes a excepción de los guardaespaldas.

A Kiyota le parecio que ya era hora de comenzar, así que sin la ayuda o intervención de nadie, habló con Sendoh y este de inmediato se puso en posición para que comenzaran de una vez con su espectacular coreografía.

Rukawa salio del amplio salón, no tenia el mas mínimo deseo de ver a Sendoh tocarle un solo cabello a su Hana, pero no podía evitarlo, así que salió sin mostrar la gran molestia que sentía solo para no preocupar a su novio.

Maki siguió a Rukawa, su amigo jamás le había contado los pormenores del por que odiaba tanto al chico con cabello puntiagudo, y le intrigaba el haber sentido esa rara aura de energía negativa alrededor de Sendoh, a pesar de su sonrisa.

—Se que lo odias porque hizo sufrir a tu Hana, pero me encantaría que me contaras los detalles.

—Es un maldito, hipócrita que no merece nada de lo que tiene

—De verdad es malvado

—Obligo a Hanamichi a hacer cosas que no quería por su maldito ego, lo humillo en muchas ocasiones y al final lo boto por un modelo que se prostituía. Es una maldito – termino su relato y encendió su cigarrillo, solo fumaba cuando estaba muy molesto.

—Ya veo – no quiso preguntar mas y encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaban en la terraza, sin dejar de observar discretamente que ningún extraño sospechoso se introdujera en el edificio – No me agrada.

—Te felicito.

Comenzaron a estudiar los pasos, hablando entre los tres sin armonía, pero con profesionalismo, Hanamichi solo esperaba no tener ningún problema con Sendoh y Kyiota solo deseaba ser mejor que los otros dos que lo acompañarían en el escenario.

Akira miraba al pelirrojo con deseos de manosearlo, no usaba ropa ceñida a su cuerpo, y creía que conocía la razón, así como también creía erróneamente que podía recuperar al pelirrojo en cualquier momento, porque estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

La música comenzó, Kyiota debía estar al lado derecho de Sendoh, y Hanamichi a su lado izquierdo y ambos debían bailar provocativamente muy cerca de el cuando Akira cantara. Hanamichi no se acercaba lo suficiente, Kyiota se dio cuenta pero no le puso atención, aunque si noto su nerviosismo y un hermoso destello en su mano izquierda.

Sendoh dio la vuelta y cuando se suponía que debía fingir que besaría a Hanamichi, discretamente toco mas de lo que tenia permitido y el pelirrojo reacciono de la única forma que sus instintos le permitieron.

Con su mano izquierda golpeo el rostro del puercoespín olvidándose de que usaba un anillo con una pequeño diamante, el cual se incrusto en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Akira sintió dolor en su mejilla, la toco y sentir humedad saliendo de su rostro miro muy molesto al temeroso pelirrojo que no sabia que hacer mas que quedarse quieto.

—Quien te crees que eres para ponerme la mano encima? – lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza intentando lastimar al pelirrojo que temblaba sin saber que hacer.

—Lo siento – había tenido una poderosa razón para golpearlo, el apretón en su glúteo con fuerza, pero ahora no sabia como defenderse.

—Aun me temes? – pregunto sonriente y satisfecho, mirando hacia abajo los castaños ojitos que alguna vez adoro.

—No... – susurro con miedo, pero segundos después un nuevo perfume inundo el salón y una ráfaga tiro al suelo a Sendoh.

Esa ráfaga había sido Rukawa, Maki nunca había visto a su amigo tan molesto, pero entendía su reacción y sus motivos, así que cuando el guardaespaldas de Sendoh intento golpear a Kaede, Sinichi se interpuso y empujo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de aquel gorila.

—Jun! – grito Sendoh y su guardaespaldas de inmediato se acerco a su jefe – Espérame en el auto – le ordeno y de inmediato se fue.

Hanamichi ahora estaba en los brazos de Kaede olvidándose de ocultar su relación, pero feliz al sentirse protegido.

Kyiota no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, miles de ideas se formaron en su cabeza, pero no lograba decir nada.

—Creo que tendremos que suspender el ensayo, pero les prometo que mañana me portare mejor – dijo Akira y con esas palabras dio por terminada su sesión del día, retirándose lo mas pronto que posible.

—Nos vamos – dijo Youhei.

Jin asintió con una amable sonrisa, preocupado por el pelirrojo que seguía sin decir nada, pero tranquilo ya que todo parecía en calma.

—Espero que nos veamos mañana Hanamichi – le dijo al pelirrojo y este asintió avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho Jin-San, Kyiota, les prometo que nada malo pasara mañana. Adiós – se despidió y al fin se retiro junto con sus acompañantes.

Maki suspiro, ahora entendía la sobreprotección de Rukawa hacia Hanamichi, le había contado muchas de las amargas experiencias por las que su novio había pasado mientras estaba con el pelirrojo y por esas razones sentía que ya odiaba al puercoespín.

Minutos después Kyiota al fin reacciono, no podía creer que por una tontería su primer ensayo no durar mas de 30 minutos, estaba muy molesto, pero culpaba de todo a su enemigo numero uno.

—Maldito mono rojo! – Maki se sorprendió al escucharlo, esperaba que maldijera a Sendoh y no Sakuragi, lo miro sin reconocerlo y lo escucho ofender al pelirrojo en muchas ocasiones sin entender su apatía.

No le hablo en todo el trayecto a su casa, solo se dedicaba a escucharlo, de alguna manera la reacción de Nobunaga le parecio tonta, egoísta y fuera de lugar, no le gusto que se quejara como si hubiera sido el agredido, porque no era verdad.

—Los odio a los dos, son unos Idiotas, acaso no pueden pensar en lo que es verdaderamente importante? – pregunto molesto en la comodidad de su sillón preferido.

—Nobunaga-kun, por tus comentarios estoy casi seguro de que no vimos lo mismo.

—Jin-kun, no se que fue lo que tu viste, yo solo se que por culpa de esos Idiotas tendremos que ensayar un día mas, por lo tanto tendré que esforzarme mucho mas para hacer mi numero mejor que ellos.

—No te parece que a veces eres demasiado egoísta?

—Debo serlo Jin, de otra forma seria "La madre Teresa", pero Soy el Gran KYIOTA NOBUNAGA!.

Jin solo suspiro, recordó el porque termino su relación con Nobunaga y no quiso reprocharle nada ni mucho menos hacer el problema mas grande, así que decidió retirarse a su oficina y dedicarse a resolver algunos de sus múltiples asuntos, además de sus problemas familiares.

Maki seguía en la cocina, había intentado llamar a su amigo para saber como se encontraba Hanamichi pero no lo podía conseguir, y sinceramente estaba preocupado.

Nobunaga continuaba en la soledad de su habitación y después de darse una ducha, maldiciendo al pelirrojo y al puercoespín, sin realmente entender lo que había sucedido. Solo esperaba que al día siguiente nada malo pasara y que ensayaran hasta que los pies les sangraran, literalmente.

Le dio hambre así que se dirigió a la cocina, donde se gratamente encontró a Maki hablando por teléfono mientras comía algo.

—Ya no te lo vas a comer verdad? – pregunto Nobunaga, señalando el sándwich que Maki había dejado sobre la mesa.

Maki sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Continuo hablando por teléfono ignorando por completo la presencia de Kyiota.

—No debiste darle otro sermón... Ni tampoco debiste pedirle que dejara de de hacer esta presentación por ti... Se que no es solo por ti, pero debiste buscar la manera de protegerlo sin que se de cuenta... Dile que espero que este bien y cuídalo mucho – termino su conversación, y dirigió su mirada a Nobunaga que ya se había terminado su cena.

—Con quien hablabas?

—Con Rukawa.

—El mono rojo se disculpará por sus tonterías?

—No! – casi le grito, la actitud de su protegido le molestó y no pudo evitar sonar harto – Quiero decir... Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

—No entiendo que pasa, podrías explicarme? porque eres la segunda persona que me mira y me habla como si YO fuera el malo... y no lo soy.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero si no pudiste darte cuenta de lo que sucedió por ti mismo, eso significa que eres demasiado... egocéntrico y egoísta.

—YO?... Como te atreves? – se ofendió, se levanto de su silla y salió azotando la puerta de la cocina solo para dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse hasta el día siguiente.

Maki no entendió ni su propia reacción, le molesto que Nobunaga, a quien había considerado hasta horas antes de lo sucedido una buena persona, resultara ser un tipo frío y egoísta, de esos que solo piensan en su que su trabajo les salga bien, olvidándose del sufrimiento de los demás, aunque pensándolo bien, Kyiota no tenia amigos, no tenia novio, posiblemente nadie le importaba demasiado.

Suspiro una vez mas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya era tarde, que estaba preocupado por alguien que no era Kenji Fujima o por si mismo y que seguía sobrio. Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, tal vez ya era hora de olvidar, de comenzar de nuevo y de permitirle a alguien mas entrar en su corazón.

Nobunaga estaba furioso aun, ya había amanecido pero no había salido de su habitación, sencillamente no quería ver a nadie, tal vez solo a Akagi ya que fue el único que no le reprochó su actitud ante lo mas importante en su vida – su trabajo –, claro que no pudo evitar sentirse descalificado por sus mas allegados, Jin y Maki.

Se sentía raro, porque ahora le importaba mas lo que pensaba de el Sinichi y no Soichiru como antes, entendía que ya no sintiera nada mas que amistad por Jin pero el hecho de que Maki le mirara con reprobación lo hacia sentir pequeño, lo cual también le causaba una sensación de incomodidad. Comenzó a tomar en cuenta la opción de despedirlo, aunque pensándolo bien, era difícil conseguir un buen guardaespaldas, que además de bueno en su trabajo fuera serio y recomendado por Rukawa, quien frente a sus ojos había demostrado ser demasiado bueno y rápido. Lo reconsideró un minuto mas, pero prefirió no despedirlo, además estaba seguro de que se disculparía tan pronto lo viera porque de solo pensar en que no sucediera de esa forma le hacía sentir peor.

TBC.

Hola! Mi querida Sonia, perdóname por tardarme tanto, pero la verdad es que ahora que ya tengo que trabajar, los fines de semana se me acaban demasiado rápido, me pregunto como le haces tu para escribir y trabajar sin perder las ganas, no es que las pierda pero en ocasiones no me siento con mucha energía para hacerlo, bueno nuevamente me disculpo mi querida Sonia y espero que te guste como va evolucionando la historia entre Maki y Kyiota y que no te parezca malo que haya puesto un triangulo entre los mismos chicos que me gustan je, je, je, espero tu comentario ansiosa como simpre.


End file.
